Alaric
Alaric is one of Judicator Olhon's two disciples along with Siri. He has been selected for his considerable technical expertise in information technology and cybernetics, making a welcome addition to Olhon's tech-oriented Judicator cell. Background As with all Judicators, much of Alaric's pre-service past is sealed away in the Order's archives as classified. Like Siri, he is known to be very young by Judicator standards, activated for mere 5 years before joining their ranks through the same enlistment drive that brought Siri to the same cell. A prodigy computer and cybernetics specialist, Alaric can write or break a code for just about anything. He first appears in Blood Debt, working alongside Siri on a clever if ultimately unsuccessful project to infiltrate Mecharussian communications networks by infesting physical access devices with a bioengineered nanite-infused mold designed to form a pre-programmed organic computer as it grows. Although the plot is ultimately thwarted, it serves to showcase his skills. Personality A honest, disciplined and dependable man with exemplary talents, Alaric makes a good Judicatorial candidate. While he might lack the innate cunning and ruthlesness of a typical Judicator, Alaric doesn't share the moral scruples of his partner Siri, and will at times exercise deception to get his way, although he too is generally inclined towards doing what he feels is morally right and will not normally result to intrigue if it doesn't serve a righteous cause. Being naturally courageous, Alaric is not easily deterred or intimidated, and will relentlessly strive towards his goals despite the potential dangers involved. Alaric is very modest, feeling unworthy of the praises levelled towards his talents at times. He believes that there are many much more talented and skilled Judicators and ordinary people, who deserve praise way more than him. Being keenly aware of his young age and inexperience, he is eager to prove himself just like his partner Siri, and believes it improper to boast his modest achievements without first earning proper recognition. He feels a certain degree of romantic attraction towards Siri, a mutual sentiment, but is afraid to make his feelings known for professional reasons. Although Alaric is content with his current position in a tech-oriented cell, he does hold certain reservations about it, having hoped to become a combat operative. He holds deep admiration for Judicator Alain and his martial prowess (and also his pick-up skills), initially hoping to be selected for training by him. This sentiment isn't diminished much after Alain goes rogue, Alaric instead regarding the chase after the dangerous renegade Judicator as the ultimate learning experience, having to do his best against a foe that will forgive no mistakes. Skills and abilities Being an IT and cybernetics expert, Alaric can code and hack almost anything from nanites to supercomputers. His skills are also useful in calibrating weapon fire control systems, configuring various equipment such as powered armor, and even tweaking certain types of augmentations. While by no means an excellent fighter due to his inexperience, Alaric is more skilled with weapons than Siri, having practiced regularly in a civilian range before signing up with the Order. He prefers light and easily concealed weapons, such as collapsible energy carbines. Given time and practice, he has the necessary talents to become a fine Judicator.